


Fill Me

by FudgingPastry



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Come Inflation, Cum Inflation, Non-binary character, Stretched Stomachs, Xenobiology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FudgingPastry/pseuds/FudgingPastry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Gamzee are you, sure you want to do this?” Tavros looked down at the naked troll beneath him as they shivered in excitement. Gamzee didn’t answer right away; their attention was focused on the bronze bulge curling and twisting over itself. It was much bigger than Gamzee’s, surprisingly so since most highbloods were larger than lowbloods. Gamzee licked their lips at the thought of having such a large bulge buried in their nook. With lidded eyes, they lifted their gaze to Tavros and a grin stretched over their face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fill Me

**Author's Note:**

> For my lovely friend who deserves only the best.

“Gamzee are you, sure you want to do this?” Tavros looked down at the naked troll beneath him as they shivered in excitement. Gamzee didn’t answer right away; their attention was focused on the bronze bulge curling and twisting over itself. It was much bigger than Gamzee’s, surprisingly so since most highbloods were larger than lowbloods. Gamzee licked their lips at the thought of having such a large bulge buried in their nook. With lidded eyes, they lifted their gaze to Tavros and a grin stretched over their face.

“Motherfucking sure as ever, Tavbro.” They rutted their hips against Tavros’, a soft moan slipping from their lips as his bulge twisted against the lips of their nook. “Tavbro, _please._ ” He nodded and leaned down to press his lips against Gamzee’s throat.

“Tell me if it hurts and, I’ll stop.” He pulled away and guided his bulge into Gamzee’s dripping nook. The first few inches slipped easily into them and they murmured in pleasure. When it began stretching them out, they chirruped in surprise. They rolled their hips, pleased moans and soft words bubbling up and out of their mouth as Tavros’ bulge stretched them more and more. Tavros grunted and squeezed Gamzee’s thighs, holding them down so they wouldn’t take more than they could and hurt themself.

“Come on, Tav, please motherfucker. I can take more. I want you inside of me. _Please…_ I want _all_ of you in me.” Tavros cursed, bucking his hips at the low sound of Gamzee’s voice. More of his bulge slipped inside and Gamzee arched their back with a loud, pained moan. Tavros stopped immediately, checking them over and asking if they were okay and apologizing for hurting them.

“Tav, Tav, Tavbro, please, messiahs, Tavbro, just… give me… a – oh _motherfuck!_ Give me a motherfucking second here.” Gamzee laid back carefully, panting as they waited for their body to adjust to the stretch. He was so big, and Gamzee could feel every inch of him pressing against their walls. They leaned up, wincing as his bulge twitched, and looked down to see how much more was left. There were still a couple inches left and they already felt _so full._ They wondered if they could even take all of him and the thrill that raced down their back at that thought made them shiver and plead for Tavros to keep going.

Tavros fed Gamzee’s nook his bulge until his pelvis pressed against theirs. With a strangled sigh, he rolled his hips against his matesprit’s. Gamzee arched with a gasp; they felt so full they could burst and Tavros hadn’t even started moving yet. Tavros’ eyes were closed as he forced his bulge to stay still, the urge to lash around inside them almost overwhelming. When Gamzee gave a little soft laugh, his eyes opened to see them propped up on an elbow and poking the swell in their belly. Tavros laughed and rubbed their stomach, biting off a moan as his bulge twitched at the pressure.

“Please Tav. You gotta motherfucking move. Come on, mother _fuck!_ ” Gamzee shrieked as Tavros’ bulge lashed violently inside them. They fell back onto the platform, panting and moaning as he grabbed their hips. “Harder Tav, please, fuck me…” Tavros pulled out a little before thrusting deep into them. They gasped out a moan, their tongue flapping out of their mouth as Tavros fucked them. Tavros leaned down over them, his hand pressing against the bulge in their stomach.

“Yeah, you, like that don’t you, Gamzee? You like feeling me, uh, deep inside you? You like the way my bulge stretches you, out?” They pressed their body into him, whining as they felt his bulge lashing inside. They were close, they were so motherfucking close already. Tavros peppered their neck with kisses and hickeys, sucking at their sweat streaked skin as he thrust into them.

“Tav, Tav, I’m gonna—“ Tavros bent down over Gamzee’s convulsing form, his lips brushing against their ear.

“I wonder how far, you’ll stretch when I fill you?” Gamzee screamed as their orgasm rocked through them, their skinny back arching far off the platform. Tavros reached around behind them and pulled them up so they sat at the edge of the platform. He thrust deep into them as they fell from their orgasm. “Want me, to keep… going, Gamzee?” They nodded weakly, their eyes lidded as they clawed for a hold on his horns. Tavros lifted them about halfway off his bulge before slamming them back down. Their scream was strangled and hoarse, pants and moans mixed in with blissful chirrups.

“Faster, Tav, please Tav, I… I… want…” They babbled into his ear and he chuckled, bulge lashing and twisting over on itself.

“You want, to be filled, Gamzee? You want me to – oh fuck, _fuck, fuck yes_ – fill you with, my material? You want to feel, oh fuck Gamzee I…”

“Please Tav, keep go _ooh…_ going…” Tavros’ bulge lashed more violently; he was going to cum soon. He threw Gamzee back against the platform, covering their body with his as he fucked them harder. His voice was a shaky whisper in their ear.

“You want me to fill you, don’t, you? You want to feel your stomach, stretch even more. So full with my material. You’re gonna be _huge_ , Gamzee.” Gamzee nodded, gasping and pleading for him to fill them, to stretch them wide, and Tavros came quietly, violently. Gamzee moaned, overstimulated as Tavros came inside them. They felt their stomach stretching and they gasped as they came a second time. They fell back limp, panting and licking their lips. Once they came down from their orgasms, Tavros’ bulge retracted and brown and purple dribbled down out of Gamzee’s nook.

“Do you want me to, get a bucket or, do you want to sit like that for, a while?” Gamzee weakly patted the platform next to them. Their attempt at words came out in a string of garbled, blissed-out noises. Tavros laughed and kissed the top of their head and laid down next to them.


End file.
